I Summon
by Yami's Devil
Summary: Only a few months after Paradox, Jaden, Yusei and their friends are pulled into Yugi's era. This time, Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, and a few of their friends find out about a spirit inside of them, spirits of the Unaccepted Zodiac. Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden are then invited to Tokyo, where they meet the members of the Zodiac. How will Yuki, Kyo, and the rest of the Sohma Family get along?
1. Meeting Old Friends

Demon: Ok, enjoy, *to herself* I always say that.

Shame: I hope this story is better than your other ones.

Yusei: Hey! Are you saying that her others stories were horrible?

Shame: Don't hurt me!

Jaden: Don't mock Demon's stories! EVER!

Envy: Don't yell at her!

Demon: GUYS! NO FIGHTING! BAD YUSEI, BAD JADEN!

Anger: And bad Shame and Envy.

* * *

**I Summon...**

**Chapter One: It Begins Here**

**Characters Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Yugi Moto-Yami/Atemu Moto

Ryou Bakura-Bakura Bakura

Malik Ishtar-Marik Ishtar

Seto Kaiba- Mobuka Kaiba

Taya Gardner-Tristan Taylor

Solomon Moto-Joey Wheeler

Ishizu Ishtar

**Characters Yu-Gi-Oh! GX **

Jaden Yuki- Syris Trusendale

Chazz Princton- Zane Trusendale

Alexis Rhodes - Kaser Rhodes

Bastion Misawa

**Characters Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds**

Yusei Fudo- Jack Atlas

Akiza Izinski- Crow Hogan

Leo- Luna

**Characters Fruits Basket**

Yuki Soma-Tohru Honda

Kyo Soma-Shigure Soma

Hatori Soma-Kesa Soma

Momiji Soma- Hiro Soma

Hatsuharu Soma-Aya Soma

Rin Soma - Akito Soma

Saki Hanajima-Arisa Uotani

**Characters Naruto**

Naruto Uzumaki- Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno- Kakashi Hatake

Might Gai- Rock Lee- Tenten- Neji Hyuga

Asuma Sarutobi- Ino Yamanaka- Shikamaru Nara

Choji Akimichi- Kiba Inuzuka- Akamaru

Shino Aburame- Hinata Hyuga- Kurenai Yumi

Lady Tsunade- Jiraiya

**(Other people not mentioned here may show up and some of those mentioned may not show up very much)**

* * *

"I'm going to _KILL _that brat! LEMME AT HIM!" Bakura shouted, he was trying to get to Marik, who had dumped a bucket of ice cold water on his head while he was sleeping.

"Bakura, I swear on Ra's name if you even so much as scratches him, I will sic Yami on you!" Bakura's light, Ryou had said, well actually shouted.

"I'm not scared of that has-been Pharaoh, now let me at him so I can send him to the Shadow Realm!" while Bakura was trying to kill Marik, everyone else was sitting in the living room, where the scene was occurring. Everyone was either watching them or the TV, Malik was gladly watching Bakura trying to kill Marik, Seto was also there, what a surprise.

Ever since the evil duelists were stopped, Seto has started to hang out with us, he also stopped being such a cold person, though he is still hard headed, he even transferred to our school. He also transferred Mokuba to Domino Middle School, even now Seto still carries around his laptop, but he still throws insults at us.

"Hey, how much longer until Yugi, Yami and Solomon get back from grocery shopping?" Seto asked closing his laptop.

"I don't know, but they better get back here soon, before Bakura really _does_ kill Marik!" Ryou said, he was currently on top of Bakura and he was tired of sitting on him, he was also holding his hair.

"Hey, I want him to kill him, he's annoying." Malik declared looking at the albino as if he was crazy not to let him die.

* * *

~**Meanwhile where we are~**

"Yugi, I think you're carrying too much groceries, let me carry some of those for you." Yami tried to take one of the bags from my arms, but I pulled away.

"Yami, I'm fine, I can carry these bags, I don't need any help, I've got this." Yami just rolled his eyes and grabbed a bag from my arms before I could react.

"Yugi, your carrying five bags already, your grampa can carry at least two and I'm only carrying three, including the one I just took from you. Give it a rest, look at your arms Yugi, they're beet red because of all the pressure" I looked at my arms and sure enough they were red.

"Fine, I'll let you guys carry some." as I handed Yami and my grampa some bags, I didn't notice a huge group of people hiding in the allies, as if they were looking for something, or someone.

* * *

**~Later~**

"Yugi, are we almost there yet, I'm too tired to tell." I giggled at his face, that earned me a glare from Yami.

"Yami, I'll tell you this, we're not that far from- what the heck is going on over there?" not too far from where we were, a group of at least ten maybe more were trapped in an ally bysome thugs of at least sixteen people.

Me and Yami set down the bags we were holding near a bench where grampa was talking to a friend of his.

"Grampa, we have some business to take care of, will you watch the groceries for us?" our grampa just waved it off.

"Don't worry about it, my friend here is going to help me with the bags, you two go do what you need to do, I swear, you two are becoming like those super heros off of TV." we gave him a warm smile and went to check out the scene a few blocks away.

Once we got there, we pulled our hoods over our heads and hid behind the dumpster, one of the thugs had a small teen up against the brick wall.

"Now, if you guys don't want to see this kid in a hospital, I suggest that you hand over all of your cash." the thug took out a knife and held it up to the kid's throat. Then a teen wearing a red jacket and hat grabbed the thug's arm and tried to free his friend.

"Hey , if you want to pick on somebody, pick on me, not Syris!" I blinked and looked at Yami.

_*Yami, I recognize that voice, do you?*_ Yami nodded.

_*I do _**Aibou*(1)**_.*_ we snapped our heads back to the thugs when we heard laughing.

"You know, with that weird hairstyle and that mark on your cheek, you could become a really great thief, come on, we'll spilt half of the money we find on these teens." the thug holding the boy known as Syris, was asking a teen who was kneeling next to the teen who had tried to free his friend, we couldn't see his face, but obviously the thugs could.

"People who do this to my friends will _never_ have me on their side!" the thug didn't like that answer, because he tightened his grip on Syris's neck, which caused him to yelp, and pushed my last button.

_*Yami, I know who those two teens on the ground are! We've got to help them, I will not stand by and watch this happen!*_ Yami looked at me.

_*Yugi, I recognize those two as well, but we have to be careful, I have an idea on how we can help, now listen carefully.*_ as he began explaining his idea through the Mind Link, I was becoming more and more exited.

"Now, hand over the cash really slowly and the brat goes back to you unharmed." me and Yami stepped out from behind the dumpster with our hoods on.

"Your not getting any money creep!" I said, the thug turned to me and Yami and just shrugged.

"And who's going to stop me from taking it, you two shrimps? Hah, that's a laugh I could just laugh myself to death!" I felt Yami twitching beside me. "Sorry kitties, this money is coming with me." Yami stepped forward.

"Want to play for the money?" the thug looked at him with interest. "If we win, these people get their money back and you have to leave them alone forever." a smile spread across the thugs face.

"And what do I get if I win?" Yami just grinned.

"If you win, you get their money and we'll become part of your group, no questions asked." I said stepping up behind Yami.

"And to make it more interesting for both sides, if you win you get all of the money we have on us." me and Yami pulled our wallets and took out 400,000 yen, the thug dropped Syris and walked up to us while his men surrounded the teens.

"You've got yourself a deal." I held up my hand.

"However, if we win, you and your men have to do a penalty game." the thug just shrugged and grinned.

"So what are we playing?" I looked at Yami, who snapped his fingers along with me and suddenly we were on a roof.

"Your going to need a partner for this, you will go up against him." I said pointing to Yami, the man turned towards his men and chose a strong and beefy man.

"Now what?" Yami smirked and clapped his hands, the beefy man had been shifted over so he was at least twenty feet to the side of his boss, I jumped into the air and landed at least fifteen in front of the beefy man, part of the roof became horizontal, and that the side me and beefy man were on. The man tried to got back to his boss, but a tall metal fence shot up before he could do so.

"Tsk, tsk, not so fast, this is how ths game is going to be played, now my partner will explain the rules of the game that he and your man will be playing." he gave me an encouraging smile, I returned it and turned towards my opponent, also noticed the looks that the teens were giving me.

"Okay, here are the rules, but first we need tools, how about that knife you've got hidden in your jacket." the man and his boss looked at me in surprise, but the man took out his knife and threw itin front of me. "And we're also going to need some of the money that's being betted, let's use the money that I've got shall we." the man and his boss looked at me in confusion.

"What kind of game can we play with a knife and money?" I let my evil smile spread across my face.

"Here are the rules, we each take turns putting the money on top of our hands and stabbing it with the knife, we only keep the money that the knife stabs, and each player must always take more than one bill." the man took a tiny step back. "The game continues until the last bill is gone."

"This should be easy then." I laughed.

"But, if either player tries to take the money by hand or forfeits the game, the other player wins and all of the money that the loser collected goes to the winner, is that interesting enough for you?" Yami smirked.

"Uh, well lets get this started." I flicked my wrist and a table popped up from the ground, me and the man walked onto either sides of it.

"Stop, don't do this, your going to regret it for the rest of your life if you lose! You don't even know any of us!" a girl with turquoise hair yelled from the side.

"Don't worry about it, we actually know two of you, and besides, my opponent has a disadvantage and he doesn't even know it." the girl looked at me with uncertainty but didn't speak again. I turned back towards the thug.

"How do we decide who goes first?" the beefy man asked eying me uncertainty.

"With a simple one-round game of rock-paper-scissors, the winner goes first." we began and ended with me winning, paper to rock. I placed the money over my hand and positioned the knife over the money while only putting half of my strength into it, I stabbed.

GAME START!

Shink!

The noise wasn't very loud, but it was loud enough tell that I got more that one bill, I held up the knife and counted the bills. _Man!_ I can't believe I was _that_ close with stabbing my own hand!

"Aww, I didn't even get ten bills, well your turn." I handed the knife to my opponent who took it and placed the bills over his hand. I couldn't believe I was doing this! _Me _ doing a Shadow Game with Yami! I never thought it would happen...

"Here I go." he raised the knife and got ready to stab, but he seemed to hesitate before he brought the knife down on the money.

_*It's working, just a little bit longer before he loses control.*_

"HAH, look at that! More than 100,000 yen! Try to beat that!" I took the knife and placed the money over my hand once again.

_*And this is just the beginning..*_ I thought as I stabbed the money.

* * *

**~Several turns later~**

"Not very much money left, and with each passing turn, it becomes harder to stab the money."

The beefy man was holding the knife, but I could tell that he was trying to control his hand. He was putting too much strength in his arm.

"Be careful, you could put too much strength in your arm and stab your own hand." the man looked at me with disgust.

"Shut your trap! The rest of this money is MINE!" he looked back down at the money over his hand and the knife in his other hand. I could see the veins pulsing on his arm as he tried to control his strength.

"Right now your hand is being controlled by your own greed, if you don't control it you will get the money, but are you willing to sacrifice your hand to get it?" I smirked as I thought about what he was going to do next.

"Heh, heh, you made a big mistake! I know how to get the money and leave my hand uninjured, I'll just kill you! DIE!" he threw the knife at me hoping it would hit it's target-my head. But I was too quick, I jumped up, dodging the knife and landed on my feet, also stepping on the knife for good measure.

"Hmm, I knew you couldn't obey the rules, so now you get to hang around! Have fun!" a bunch of vines sprouted up from beneath him and held him in the air.

"What is going ON?" he struggled to get free, but the vines held on like steel.

"You get to hang there while my **Mori Hitori no Boku*(2)**and your boss play their game." the man tried to spit on me, but he was too far away to get me.

"You son of a b*%&$, let me down from here so I can kill you! You a# hole!" I grinned.

"This is what happens to people who try to steal my money." I gave Yami a glance, he smiled at me and turned to begin his game.

"Now it's our turn, here are the rules."

The man flinched and Yami snickered.

"Oh don't worry, it's just a simple game of dice, the rules are simple, we both roll the die, but I roll first. Whoever rolls the lowest number wins, you even win if you get the same number that I rolled." the man's face read 'frightened.'

"Well let's get this over with." Yami opened his hand and a die appeared within it.

GAME START!

Yami dropped the die, we all went silent as we watched the die roll around, finally it stopped. Yami had rolled a...

"HAH, a six! I automatically win, I don't even have to roll the die. I WIN!" Yami just smirked.

"That may be true, but it won't be decided until you roll the die, go ahead." the man picked up the die and let out a small laugh.

"Fine, I'll roll the die," he smirked at me and threw the die at Yami's head. "BUT I THINK I'LL PUT A HOLE IN YOUR HEAD AT THE SAME TIME!"

When the die was only a few inches away from Yami's face, the die bounced back because of something that had jumped in front of Yami's face. The die dropped to the floor and landed on one.

"HAH! Now I win, it landed on a one, now hand over the money, my man and come with us!" I only laughed while Yami smirked.

"Is something suppose to be funny kid?" the man in vines asked looking at me.

"Yes, the fact that you and your men have to play a penalty game!" the man and his boss looked at me in either shock or surprise.

"WHAT?" was the response from everyone, minus me and Yami, the man in vines looked at the die choked on the air he just inhaled.

"T-the die split in h-half!" it was true, the die split so the two pieces were the six and a one. "A S-SEVEN! H-how?"

"When you threw the die at my **Mori Hitori no Boku**, he blocked it with his pendant." Yami was holding the Millennium Puzzle up to his face, he had used it to split the die when the man had thrown it at him.

"Now you and your men shall will play a penalty game!" the man got on his knees and started mumbling to what he called God.

"Your God is not going to help you here, the moment you committed your first crime, you turned your back on the one you call God!" Yami snapped his fingers and the man's entire gang was pulled to where their boss was kneeling. The metal fence disappeared and I ran over to Yami's side and clutched his right arm, Yami looked at me and handed the puzzle to me.

"Would you like to do the honors?" I smiled and grabbed the puzzle and turned towards the gang.

"W-who are you two?" the leader asked looking up into my eyes, Yami looked at me and nodded. We removed our hoods and watched their eyes go wide.

"Oh my god, that's the King of Games and his recently found twin brother!" it perked me that these people believed what we told the media.

"Oh god, I can't believe that we saw the King of Games in one of his games!" a boy with turquoise hair exclaimed. I smiled at him and turned back towards the thugs.

"Now, PENALTY GAME! ILLUSION OF **GREED**!" the Millennium Puzzle began to glow and a light burst out of the Eye of Horus that was carved on it, it surrounded the thugs.

"Shadow Games reveal a person's true nature, these two games just showed that you can't play by the rules and that your all greedy. You were just enveloped in a wave of your own greed and rule-breaking, that's what caused you to lose the games." the screams from the thugs were muted by Yami, who put his arm around my shoulder.

How would the rest of you like to return to the real world?" Yami and me snickered as several hands went up. "Okay, next stop, the real world." he snapped his fingers and we were all back in the ally; however, the thugs were nowhere to be seen.

A teen with a yellow jacket walked up to us rather slowly, it took him awhile to ask them his question.

"Um, where did those thugs go?" I just smirked while Yami laughed.

"Oh they were just sent to another location in the city, why do you care about people who tried to rob you?"

The teen just blushed and backed up. Two people walked up to us a little slow, we immediately knew who they were, I smiled and waved.

"Hi, nice to see you again, Jaden, Yusei."

"How have you two been?" Yami asked.

Yusei and Jaden smiled as they ran up to us and hugged us like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Demon: Enjoy it alright?

Yugi: I'm sure they did.

Anger: Now for the pointers

(1)** Aibou** means _partner_

(2) **Mori Hitori no Boku** means _ other me_

* * *

Jealousy: I hope yall enjoyed it!

Shame: Review and Demon will get the next chapter up, fail to do so and she will delete all of her stories and will stop being an author.

Disgrace: And that means she won't talk to any of you that marked her as a 'Favorite Author' and you will never hear from her again.

Demon: That's right.

Sasuke: I'm sure that she really wouldn't do that, but I wouldn't hold it against her to do something like that.

Demon: Next chapter *if I get that far* is called... um...

Bakura: You don't have a name do you?

Demon: NO I DON'T! AAAGGHHH!

Yugi: Don't worry about her, she'll get a name, just review alright!

Demon: Halleluiah! Reviews would be appreciated her!

Hatsuharu: Just type a reply in the big white box below, thank you.

Momiji: What's with the monotone? And why did you sound like a robot?


	2. Bad news Readers

Dear Readers,

I have to say this, I'm REALLY unable to update due to high school pushing its way onto me. Plus with all of the work I have to do on my laptop, I'm unable to update any of my stories.

Plus I'm not so sure I should continue this story. With not having the time, I'm wondering if I should even keep this story UP.

But, I won't take it down without reason.

If you wish to keep reading my story, get at least three other readers who want more of my story, and a reason as to why I should continue the story, then PM me.

I'll won't set a time limit, so you'll have all the time in the world.

But yeah, I'm just not having the time to update my story, thinking that I shouldn't continue this story and is giving you the chance to prove that I should continue this story.

Sincerely,

And Truthfully sorry that this isn't an update,

Yami's Devil


End file.
